Eye of The Tiger
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: My name is Lexi Tate. Well... during the day that is. At night I'm a completely different person. By night I'm a professional assassin and my assassin name is Tiger Eye. No-one used to know anything about me well apart my assassin me. But that was until I met a young teenager, Carly De Santa/Townley, and her friends.
1. Two People In One Body

**Lexi's p.o.v**

Hi there.

My name is Lexi Tate. Well... during the day that is. At night I'm a completely different person. But first let's cover the day time me. No one knows about my daytime me so you feel blessed that I'm even telling you.

As you know my name is Lexi. I'm about 5'10", fair skin and wear hazel contacts, you'll find out shortly why I do that. I dye my hair a dark hot pink and I keep it pretty short. I don't have any tattoos or piercings. I live on the road, driving around in my black Impala. My outfit that I most commonly wear during the day is a light set of jeans, with a rip in the knee. My shirt is black with a white eagle with it's wings spread out and I wear Italian boots.

Now onto the nighttime me. By night I'm a professional assassin and my assassin name is Tiger Eye. The reason why I call myself that is because of my eyes are unique eyes. They are amber and my left one has two black stripes in giving it a tiger appearance. Now you know why I wear my hazel contacts and why I don't have any tattoos and piercings because it would make it easy to find me. People pay me a bomb to assassin someone. I guess you can be assassin runs in my family, my father was assassin and so was my grandfather and I have been doing this since I was 12 and now I'm 26 years old.

At night I wear a full black jumpsuit, my boots and a hoodie. Along with fingerless black gloves. In the trunk of my Impala, I have a false bottom, where I keep all my weapons.

So a little bit more about me. I'm a very serious person who you don't want to fuck with an any form of way. I was raised by my father after my mother was killed in a car crash when I was two years old. My favourite colour is indigo. I love Rock n Roll music as well as R&B.

I hate to admit this... but I never had a boyfriend or got drunk. I don't have time to for boys or booze because of my assassin career.

No-one used to know anything about me well apart my assassin me. But that was until I met a young teenager, Carly De Santa/Townley, and her friends.

Carly is actually a bit similar, with her ' _You fucking hurt me or my loved ones, you'll wish you hadn't.'_ attitude.

I walk outside as soon as I hear Carly shout "Stop dragging me around like I'm some fucking dog, Trevor!" and see her shove Trevor away, then rub the back of her head. I guess Trevor must've pulled her curled hair too hard. Carly rarely curls or straightens her hair. Usually, she leaves it in its natural tousled texture.

"What the fuck are you pissed at her about now, T?" I ask after walking over to them. He's always mistreating Carly and it's usually because of one thing, her relationship with Johnny Klebitz.

I'll admit, the age difference is a bit shocking but Carly's 18 and that's above the age of consent in San Andreas, it shouldn't matter who she's in love with.

"My problem is this little one lost her virginity last night to that fucking biker!" Trevor yells.

"It's a part of life, Trevor! Get over it!" Carly yelled back at him. Yeah, it is and Trevor should've seen it coming when Johnny and Carly's relationship turned from friends to intimate 5 months ago. From telling how close they are, I knew it was gonna happen eventually.

I met Carly and Johnny, along with their friend Jack 0taku after I first settled down here… and ironically, it was just 3 days after a warehouse explosion in South Los Santos.


	2. Violet Eyes Meets Tiger Eye

**2 years earlier...**

Carly, Johnny and Jack were hanging out at a local diner when Lexi walked in. But she wasn't here for a bite of food. Tonight, Tiger Eye was going to assassinate someone in that same diner named Thomas McMillan. Carly, Johnny and Jack watched as Lexi sat down at a booth and they noticed that she was watching the door like a hawk.

Thomas walked in… and immediately snatched Carly, holding a gun to her head, angering Johnny, Jack and Lexi.

"Let the girl go! Now!" Lexi says standing up and walking over to them.

"NO! I know that my boss hired you to assassin me!" Thomas yelled at Lexi.

"You're good, Thomas. But you're just not good enough. You really should wipe your gun before touching it." Lexi says as Thomas fell to the ground, Carly backing away and towards Johnny, who wrapped his arms around her.

"What did you do?!" Thomas demanded.

"Put a little something on that gun that would make you paralyze temporally. Long enough for me to do this." Lexi says before shooting him in the head. Lexi looked at Carly and Johnny, nodding at them before leaving the diner.

Lexi looked back, seeing Johnny and Jack trying to calm Carly down. The three walked outside, Lexi stopping Carly.

"You okay, kid?" Lexi asks.

"Yeah… what the hell did that guy do to piss you off?" Carly says, a bit shaken up.

"He didn't piss me off. I was hired to kill him." Lexi says.

Carly nodded, Lexi noticing the way she was standing meant she was hurt but not by Thomas. Lexi looked closer, seeing the outline of stitches through Carly's racerback tank top.

"If you ever need me to assassinate someone, look for the girl called Tiger Eye." Lexi says.

Carly nodded and left with Johnny and Jack.

 **Present time, Carly's P.O.V**

Of fucking course Trevor was gonna be pissed, he's always pissed off at me and Johnny… well, when him and Sam aren't fighting. Lexi walks over, sitting next to me.

"Trevor's never gonna let me live my own life." I say.

"He will never understand." Lexi says.

"Of course not. He caught Sam and Rys together, beat the hell out of Rys, stripped him naked and tied him to a utility post!" I say.

"WITH GOOD REASON!" Trevor shouts as loud as he can.

"DON'T MAKE ME ASSASSINATE YOU, T!" Lexi shouts back.

I've asked myself repeatedly what have I done to end up with a deranged uncle like Trevor, then I remind myself that Trevor is very different from Uncle T.

"I still am Uncle T!" Trevor says, almost as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Yeah I don't think you are her Uncle T." Lexi says.

"And what have I done that was so bad?!" Trevor says.

"Are you fucking serious?! You beat Rys within an inch of his life, tied him up and left him to die! When you tried to do the same to Johnny, he tossed you down the stairs and you damn well deserved it!" I say, startling and angering Trevor. Maybe something has truly snapped in my mind but I've had enough.

"Walk away Trevor now!" Lexi says.

Trevor stormed off, getting in his Bodhi and speeding off, Channel X blasting from the radio.

"What the fuck happened to Uncle T? Was he ever there to begin with?" I ask, Lexi putting a hand on my left shoulder.

"Some people change over time." Lexi says. I knew that she was right. I remember when I first met Lexi, she was a real mysterious person and a total bitch and now she is a completely different person. I still remember the second time that I encountered Tiger Eye, with Jack this time. She was once again on the job assassinating a woman named Rhianna.

 **2 years ago…. 3 days after the diner incident**

Jack and Carly were driving around on their bikes when they heard the sounds of cars horns honking. Looking they could see two woman running across the roofs of the cars. One was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit, the other a black one. Carly and Jack knew the woman in the black was Tiger Eye.

"Let's follow them. I want to see Tiger Eye assassin someone." Jack says.

"Let's just hope that she doesn't kill us." Carly says as they pulled their bikes up and ran down the same alley that Lexi and the woman ran down in. Looking down it they were not there.

"Damn it, where did they go?" Jack asks. After waiting for 5 minutes, Lexi came out again. Carly and Jack watched as she pulled out her phone and rang a number.

"The job is done." Lexi says. "You have 12 hours to get the money into my account or I will hunt you down." She says before hanging up. She looked down to her left hand before pulling off her glove, Carly and Jack seeing that she was stabbed with something.

"Yep, that's clean through." Jack says, Lexi looking up and seeing them.

"What? Are you two following me now?" Lexi asks.

"We just wanted to see you kill someone." Jack says, Lexi shaking her head.

"Let me guess. You seen all those movies about assassin people and now you think it's gonna be like a movie. Newsflash it ain't nothing like they make it to be." Lexi says.

"Jack, you damn idiot!" Carly says.

"Stay out of my way kids. I don't need punks like you fucking up my career." Lexi says. She then left but looked back, hearing Jack say "She called us punks.", which Carly responded by saying "We've been called worse, particularly by Trevor." and laughed a bit.

"I can call you more than punks if you want me to." Lexi says.

"We just wanted to know what you do so we don't end up in more trouble. Jack's crazy brother, Ivory, is still out there." Carly says, Lexi's ears perking up when Carly mentioned Ivory.

"Alright if you must know. I'm an assassin." Lexi says.

 **Present time…**

"Eh, shut up!" Lexi heard and walked outside, seeing a tied up and gagged Trevor in the back of his Bodhi, Carly aiming a shotgun at him.

"Want me to take care of this?" Lexi asks.

Trevor shouted something at Lexi and though it was garbled, Lexi knew he shouted "Rys and Sam are too young to be fucking each other!", Carly pumping the shotgun and aiming it below Trevor's waist.

"Now that's gonna hurt like a bitch." Lexi says.

"Help me! Help me!" Trevor pleaded, Carly slamming the shotgun right into Trevor's face and making Trevor scream in pain. "Cut that out, Carly Jade!" He says.

"Want me to take him away?" Lexi asks.

Carly nodded, ripping the tape off of Trevor's mouth.

"Carly… what have you turned into?! You'd never hurt me!" Trevor says.

"Oh, like you've never hurt me or anyone else you claimed to love?" Carly says, Lexi seeing that it was more than anger. For the first time since she'd known her, Lexi was seeing pain in Carly's eyes. Carly left and Lexi got in the Bodhi, driving off with Trevor.

When they got out of the city, Lexi got out and untied Trevor.

"Now are you gonna back off? You know what'll happen if you don't, Trevor." Lexi says.

"Lexi… you don't have any younger family members, you wouldn't understand-" Trevor says, Lexi punching him.

"Don't fucking bring my family up ever!" Lexi shouted.

"Sam's way too young to fuck anyone and so is Carly-" Trevor says.

"This isn't about that, you just want to control everyone's lives!" Sam shouts, Trevor seeing her with her suitcases in the Phoenix before Sam jumped in through the T Bar roof.

"Where the fuck do you think you're gonna go, huh?!" Trevor shouts, walking over and trying to stop Sam but she revved up, hit him with the car and sped off.

"Any beating you get from Lexi is justified, Trevor!" Sam shouts, driving towards Grapeseed.

Trevor pulled himself up, Lexi folding her arms and smirking.

"Don't give me that sass, I'm getting hell from everyone today!" Trevor says.

"Not everyone, your other kids haven't given you hell." Lexi says.

"Oh, you should've been there to see the mood Ashley was in yesterday." Trevor says.

"Do I even want to know?" Lexi asks.

"She claims that I lied to Sam. I can only guess she got that idea from Carly." Trevor says, Lexi remembering what Carly sent to her and still had it on her phone, proof that Sam can get pregnant.

"Newsflash you fucking did lie to her!" Lexi says.

"What the… how did-" Trevor says, Lexi showing him what Carly sent to her.

"Carly picked up a few hacking tricks from Lester. Remember him? I've also showed some hacking skills, joys of being an assassin." Lexi says.

Trevor then walked into his caravan, Lexi calling Carly.

"You show him the proof of his lies, Lexi?" Carly asks.

"Yeah I did and he walked away like a coward. I would bash the shit out of him, but I need to get ready for my job." Lexi says looking out to the sun that was starting to set.

"Well, just be careful, okay? Trevor walking away could mean he's got another crazy plan in mind." Carly says.

"I'll be alright and I will make sure he doesn't hurt anyone of you guys. Remember I'm no longer going to be Lexi, I'm going to be Tiger Eye." Lexi says.

"I know but you know how I am about my friends and family." Carly says.

"Yeah, I know but I've been doing this for 14 years, I will be fine." Lexi says.

Both hung up, Lexi taking Trevor's quad bike and heading into the city.

 **Lexi's P.O.V**

Carly has every right to worry, Trevor's crazy as fuck.

"Hey there, Lady Delish." I heard Ivory say. Oh my god, can you just fucking fuck off you twat?!

"Piss off, silver haired demon." I say, turning around.

"Now that ain't nice. I was just saying hello." Ivory says.

"You know, you could have said Lexi and not Lady Delish." I say.

"Yeah and Carly can call me Ivory and not shitbird." Ivory says. Carly, you little wiseass.

"She called you that for a fucking good reason." I say.

"Hey, I didn't cause the warehouse explosion!" Ivory says defensively. I scoffed at him.

"Whatever you say, silver haired demon." I say.

"You know, you and that sarcastic little bitch-" Ivory says, screaming as a knife was thrown into the back of his left knee, causing him to fall.

"Next one's going for that newly fixed eye, Smith!" Carly says, another handcrafted knife in her hand.

"Okay… not fucking funny!" Ivory growled as I laugh.

"Oh, you had it coming, even more so after those damn riots." Carly says, Ivory forcing himself not to scream as he managed to stand up.

"Come on, scream in pain you damn fucking softie." Lexi says.

"Why the fuck should I?!" Ivory demands.

"Because you are a motherfucking coward and a pussy that's why." Lexi says.

"Oh, you little-" Ivory says, stopping when he felt the blade of Carly's handcrafted knife pressed against his throat.

"If I were you, I'd think it through before making my next move!" Carly growled.

"Think real hard." Lexi says.

"Lexi…" Ivory says.

"What? Come on, spit it out." Lexi says.

"Get Carly to back off… please." Ivory says.

"Wow! Look at the time. Gotta get going." Lexi says.

"Wait, Lexi! She'll kill me!" Ivory says, Lexi stopping.

Carly, however, saw a red dot pointed at Lexi before all three ducked, the sniper's bullet missing them completely.

"Get out of here you two. Tiger Eye is going to work." Lexi says before running towards where the attacker shot.

"Alright, who did you send after us?!" Carly demanded, pressing her AP pistol to Ivory's head.

"How the fuck do I know T didn't send someone after-" Ivory says, Carly repeatedly clobbering him with the gun until he was bleeding and unconscious.

Carly left, showing up at Jack's house.

"The hell-" Jack says.

"I bashed your brother's head in and busted him open." Carly says, startling Jack. Lexi was the next to show up.

"Lexi?" Jack says.

"Hi Jack." Lexi says.

"Did one of you kill Ivory?" Jack asks.

"Well, when I left, he was out cold but breathing." Carly says, Lexi seeing the blood soaked gun.

"Holy fucking shit!" Lexi says.

"Hanging around Tommy again, Lexi?" Jack asks, Lexi smirking a bit.

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that." Lexi says.

Carly's phone rang, her seeing Trevor's number.

"Aw, fucking hell." Carly muttered, blocking Trevor's number after pressing the decline button.

"He just doesn't learn. Reminds me of an assassin friend of mine." Lexi says.

"If I were to murder Trevor, can I get away with it if I went temporarily insane?" Carly asks, Jack and Lexi chuckling a bit as they kne Carly only said things like that out of frustration.

"Lexi, could she get away with that?" Jack asks.

"Maybe." Lexi says.

"Trevor's a crazy fucker. He once shot an RPG into my room and caused me to burn my right arm." Carly says, Lexi remembering the riots quite clearly and the incident involving Trevor.


	3. Cheating Death

After a long night of assassinating people, Lexi drove up to Mount Gordo to watch the sun come up. The sound of an engine roaring caught Lexi's attention as Trevor's truck came roaring towards her. Trevor slammed on the brakes and slammed the door open.

"What the fuck do you want Trevor?" Lexi demanded.

"I want you to assassinate Johnny K. I will give you all the money that I have." Trevor says. Lexi scoffed at him.

"Not happening." Lexi says. Trevor grabbing Lexi and pulling her off the hood of her car.

"You will be paid big money for this!" Trevor yelled. Lexi punching him and Trevor shoving her, right over the edge of the mountain. Trevor watched as Lexi fell, smashing into rocks and trees before she stopped at the bottom of the mountain.

"Looks like I will have to take of this myself." Trevor says to himself, before climbing into his truck and driving off. As he drove off he could hear the sounds of thunder and seen a flash of lighting.

 **Carly's p.o.v**

"Damn it Lexi! Please pick up the phone, I'm getting worried." I say to Lexi's voicemail before hanging up. I leave Jack's house and get on my Vader, driving off as Johnny calls.

"John, have you heard from Lexi?!" I ask after answering the phone.

"No I haven't. Last thing I heard was that she had one more person on her hit list and then she was done for the night." Johnny says.

"Something is wrong, I know it. Meet me by Mount Gordo." I say, acting on my sixth sense and knowing Trevor's tossed people down that mountain before. We hang up, me speeding past the Madrazo residence and seeing Amethyst, who shouts "Trevor's gone crazy!" before hopping on her red Double T Custom and driving off, me and her speeding off.

The two of us stopped when we saw Johnny, all three of us getting off our bikes and looking for Lexi.

"Lexi!" Johnny shouts.

"She's gotta be around here. She would never leave her Impala unattended with the keys in it." I say.

"She wouldn't. Lexi, where are ya?!" Amethyst says, shouting the last part. Opening the trunk I could see that her normal clothes were still in there along with the tiny box that had her contacts in it.

I then saw what I feared most… Lexi's blood! I ran off towards a tree, Johnny and Amethyst following me and us finding Lexi, her right leg clearly broken.

"Fuck, Lexi! Trevor did this, didn't he?!" I say, Lexi nodding painfully. "Please don't kill me for this." I say, crouching down and grabbing her leg, snapping it back into place and causing her to scream. Lexi grabbed onto the left side of her ribcage and groaned in pain.

Amethyst dialed 911 after getting a signal on her phone, Johnny finding two planks of wood and tape, bracing Lexi's leg.

"No hospital." Lexi mumbles.

"You need a hospital, Lexi." I say, lightly brushing her hair out of her face.

"No I will... be fine. Just need... to patch… myself up." Lexi says.

If there's one thing that will hurt worse than anything, it's losing someone I think of as family. Lexi reached over, her hand brushing my tears away.

We were all at Paleto Bay Medical Center later, Lexi telling me why Trevor tried to kill her.

"He just never stops." I say. Taking a hit out on Johnny and damn near murdering Lexi?! Trevor, if I see your face again, I'm gonna kill you!

"I'm just glad that my father or Anton is no here in LS. Trevor would be dead by now and I would haven't been the one to do the killing." Lexi says.

I remember Lexi telling me about Anton. Hell, I'm still convinced Anton shot and killed Stretch during the riots.

I walk into the hallway, stopping Trevor from walking into the room.

"Hell no, not after what you did to Lexi, you prick!" I say angrily, Trevor glaring at me.

"This is your fucking fault because you let Johnny shove his dick in you-" Trevor says, me jumping back as a flare arrow slammed into his left knee.

"Midnight!" He yells.

"Not Midnight. Anton." A man says with a Swedish accent. I had to clap my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming, this guy had pure black eyes, almost like a demon.

He walks over, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright, tiny?" He asks, me dropping my hand.

"Yeah… someone hire you to injure him?" I say.

"Whoa! It's daytime, not nighttime kiddo. I'm doing this to protect my friends." Anton says, turning back to Trevor. "As for you, watch your back tonight, because that's when I kill." He says.

"Fuck you, demon!" Trevor shouts, Anton and me heading into Lexi's room.

"How'd you find out?" Lexi asks as they hug.

"Lexi, we are assassins. We find out things really quickly." Anton says.

"Yeah, that's true. I wasn't gonna kill Johnny and break Carly's heart so Trevor got pissy and tried to kill me." Lexi says as she and Anton let go.

"What would piss Trevor off more is if Carly got pregnant." Anton says. Hell yeah, it would.

"We will get that bastard after dark." Lexi says.

"Yep when Tiger Eye and Killer Demon comes out to play." Anton says.

If Trevor has any sense, he'll run. I walk out into the hallway again, colliding with Midnight and both of us falling.

"Fuck… sorry, Aunt M." I say, helping her up.

"It's alright. What this I heard that of a Swedish demon is coming for Trevor?" Midnight asks.

"Trevor went and tried to kill Lexi." Anton says after walking over to us, Midnight turning shocked. I walk outside, Tex stopping me from falling when I slip on the steps.

"Thanks, Tex. Got to be more careful." I say.

"You're just like me. Like to make sure that gravity is still there." Tex says.

"Gravity wasn't on Lexi's side today, her right leg and some of her ribs are broken because Trevor was in a foul mood and chucked her off a mountain." I say, Tex's eyes widening.

Thunder sounded in the distance, me jumping out of my skin and Tex trying to calm me down.

 **Lexi's p.o.v**

"Hell of a storm heading this way." Amethyst says, a bit startled by the thunder.

"I hope Carly's not freaking out, she gets jumpy during storms. You feeling alright, Lexi?" Johnny says.

"Yeah, I'm all good. Just want to get out of here." I say.

"Now you saying that reminds me of Gionna." Johnny says as Carly and Tex walk into the room, Carly and Johnny kissing. Anton walked in and seen them kiss.

"Jeez get a room you two." Anton says.

"Leave them be Anton." I say.

"I was just making a joke." Anton says.

Later after being discharged, we ended up at Carly and Johnny's house in Chumash, the storm getting worse.

"I love to assassinate people in storms." Anton says.

"Why exactly? Storms can be disastrous to assassins too." Carly says, pulling a blanket around her. Is she getting cold?

"It kind of makes the job fun." Anton says.

I haven't noticed before but Carly's shaking a bit and it's not even cold in here. Now I'm worried.

"Carly are you okay?" I ask.

"I guess I was outside for too long." Carly says, me reaching over and putting a hand on her forehead. No fever but she does look a bit pale. Anton walked up the stairs and returned a few minutes with some pain relief tablets.

"Does she look pale to you?" I ask him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Anton asks. Yeah and I don't want to jump to conclusions just yet. Sam's already turned up pregnant and Trevor's gonna go apeshit when he finds out.

"Want to take a roadtrip to a local drugstore?" I ask him.

"Alright but I get to drive your baby." Anton says, the pair of us leaving. I know what Carly and Johnny are thinking… Jack, you fucking idiot!


	4. Out Of Our Control

Carly paced around in the bathroom, waiting for the alarm to go off as the others waited out in the living room.

"Hey… you called?" Sam says after walking in, Lexi nodding. Sam looked and saw Anton's eyes before letting out a scream.

"It's okay, Raven. Don't freak out." Anton says, calling Sam by one of her nicknames.

"Sorry it's just your eyes. Are they even real?" Sam asks.

"Yeah they are. Wear sunglasses during the day to hide them." Anton says.

Carly walked out into the living room, the test in her hand and Johnny holding her in his arms, Sam seeing the display screen that said _Positive 3-4 weeks_ and texted Ashley.

' _Carly's pregnant!'_

' _What?'_ Ashley texts back.

Carly grabbed her phone, taking a picture of the test and sending it to Ashley.

' _Holy shit! T's gonna go nuts. Give me 10 mins and I will be there.'_

"Where are you going?" Clint asks as Ashley climbed out of the bed.

"Carly and Johnny's place. Carly's pregnant." Ashley says.

"Holy fucking shit, are you serious?!" Clint asks, waking up completely.

"Why would I joke about this?" Ashley asks.

"Trevor's gonna go apeshit. Luck of the Irish, more like sabotage of the 0taku." Clint says, shocking Ashley as she finished getting dressed.

"Come on, let's hit the road." Ashley says. Clint got up and pulled some clothes on, both getting in Ashley's Jeep and driving to Chumash, Sam opening the door and letting them in, both seeing Carly in Johnny's arms, tears in her eyes and her little hand on her stomach.

"Hey." Carly says after looking up and brushing her tears away, her and Johnny letting go and her and Ashley hugging.

"I have an idea." Anton says, raising his hand into the air.

"Does it involve hurting Trevor?" Ashley asks.

"It sure does." Anton says, an evil grin on his face. "Lexi you know what to get out of the trunk of your car?" He asks, Lexi nodding and leaving.

"Alright. And you try to get some rest." Ashley says, lightly rubbing Carly's shoulder as they let go.

"I'm getting hungry actually. Pizza sounds good." Carly says, Johnny dialing the number for Al Dente's.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

Okay, think of something else, a different way… I jump back as a brick flies through my window, glass going everywhere.

"What the fuck?! Ash, is that you?!" I shout. The door kicked open. Oh god it's that redhair tiger bitch and that fucking Swedish demon. "Okay, maybe I went a bit too far-" I say, stopping when Rey walks in.

"Kiddo, why are you here?" Lexi asks her.

"I heard the noise, got curious. I'm gonna go." Rey says before leaving. Lexi reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial of something dark purple.

"Lexi, is this about earlier?" I ask.

"It's more than that." Anton says.

"Yeah. You never think things through and what your actions cause or could cause." Lexi says. The fuck?! Oh…

"Carly's pregnant, isn't she?" I ask.

"Do you know who my father was Trevor?" Lexi asks.

"Answer my question first!" I shout.

"Ever heard of an assassin called The Chemist?" Lexi says.

"No, I haven't." I say.

"I'm surprised that you haven't. My father was an assassin called The Chemist, he was quite famous for his poisons that he used to kill people with. This one here is one of my favorites that he used to use." Lexi says, holding the vial up.

"Lexi… just think about this…" I say.

"After what you've done? Lied to Sam, tried to break Carly's heart by trying to get me to kill Johnny, the man she loves more than life itself?" Lexi says.

"Love… love is bullshit!" I say angrily.

"No it's not Trevor. Maybe if you fucking stop fucking half the women in this fine country maybe you would have found it by now!" Anton says.

I go and jump out the broken window, running for it and crashing into Ivory, both of us falling down.

"Fuck, I can't catch a break today!" Ivory says as we stand up.

"The hell happened to you?" I ask, seeing bruises and a stitched up head wound on him.

"Carly beat the crap outta me with a gun!" Ivory says, both of us hearing gunshots and running.

 **Normal p.o.v**

"Damn it. He took a risk, jumping out the window." Anton says as he and Lexi try to find Trevor.

"Well we know who he's gonna go after. We just go and wait him out." Lexi says.

The two left, ending back up at Carly and Johnny's house. When they walked in, Carly was lying on the couch, her head in Johnny's lap and him stroking her hair as Sam called Jack, getting his voicemail.

" _Hey, it's 0taku. If you're pissed at me, I swear I didn't mean to piss you off. Otherwise, leave a message."_

Sam handed the phone to Lexi, who held it up to her ear.

"Jack 0taku, call me when you get this. We need to talk." Lexi says before hanging up.

"You're gonna beat him senseless, right?" Anton says.

"Won't fix it. How you holding up, Carly?" Lexi says.

"Scared but… happy. I just hope I don't turn into Madam Godzilla and mess him or her up for life." Carly says.

"You will never be like her." Lexi says.

Carly's phone buzzed, her seeing a text from Tommy.

' _Is it true?'_

' _Ash tell you already?'_ Carly replies.

' _Yeah, I will not tell anyone. Hey have you seen Lexi around? I really want to talk to her.'_ Tommy texts back.

' _Yeah, she's here. Rough day, Trevor snapped and tried to kill her.'_ Carly replies. "Tommy's looking for you, Lexi." She says.

"Alright I will go and see him." Lexi says.

Lexi and Anton left, Lexi showing up at the LS Hunterz place.

"Carly Jade wasn't kidding. What happened?" Tommy says.

"Trevor wanted me to kill Johnny and I said no. He shoved me over the edge of a mountain." Lexi says.

"If you had done it, that would've left Carly raising a child alone like Sam's mom did." Tommy says.

"Trevor doesn't think about what he does and how it hurts everyone he knows." Lexi says, Jake walking down the stairs and seeing Lexi.

"Oh, fuck!" Jake says, seeing Lexi's visible injuries. "So have you told her what you wanted to say Tommy?" He asks.

"Jake shut up." Tommy says.

"Okay. Bossy." Jake says, walking back upstairs.

"Tell me what?" Lexi asks, raising an eyebrow at Tommy.

"TELL HER TOMMY!" Jake yelled.

"Lexi… would you like to give a romantic relationship between us a chance?" Tommy asks, startling Lexi.

"Tommy… I don't know what to say." Lexi says.

"SAY YES!" Jake yelled.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Tommy yelled, Jake running down the stairs and outside. Lexi leaned in and kissed Tommy.

"Yes." Lexi says after the kiss, Tommy picking her up and spinning her around.

 **Meanwhile…**

Trevor stopped his Bodhi outside Carly and Johnny's house, Ashley throwing a brick and hitting Trevor's nose, breaking it.

"Fucking hell!" Trevor shouts.

"Fuck off!" Ashley yelled.

"No! I'm ramming a knife into her and killing that mistake!" Trevor shouts after getting out the Bodhi.

"I'd stop there." Trevor heard, turning around to see a girl, about the same age as Carly, stood in the back of his truck. "You know, you would've seen me if you'd been a safe driver and glanced in your rearview mirror." She says, her italian accent clear as she jumped down from the truck.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Trevor demands.

"Call me Marzia." The girl says before stepping forward and grabbing the bottom of Trevor's neck in exactly the right place with her thumb and index finger, squeezing hard for a few seconds before stepping back, Trevor falling to the ground unconscious.

"Holy… how the hell did you know where to squeeze him?" Jack asks after walking outside.

"Through many years of practice. Oh, and my name's not Marzia, Jack, Ashley." The girl says.

"Wouldn't surprise me that you know my name." Ashley says.

"Wasn't meant to, I just do." The girl says, looking around with her dark blue eyes. "Very nice spot for them to live in… views out to sea always have been good with me." She says.

The group walked in, Jack closing the door and Carly looking away from the storm outside and to the girl, their eyes eerily similar but the girl saw the violet tones in Carly's eyes.

"Ah… hi." The girl says.

"Hello… saw what you did out there." Carly says, both sitting down.

"He won't wake up for a couple hours. It's all about knowing the exact positions of the nerves, touching the right ones and having the right effect." The girl says.

Carly nodded, the girl seeing that she had been crying.

"He's never gonna stop." Carly says, the girl lightly placing a hand on her left shoulder.

"I know what you're going through… I've been through it myself." The girl says, Carly looking at her. "Problem is that in the life I live… it's impossible to have a normal life." She says.

"Did someone-" Carly says, the girl nodding. "Damn." She says, running her fingers through her hair.

"Afterwards, I swore to myself that I'd get out of the criminal life, but… once you're in far enough, it's grip is too strong." The girl says before moving her hand up, Carly a bit confused until she saw the contact lens on the right eye, identical to the real left eye, coming away in the girl's fingers… exposing a first for everyone. An iris with different colours in it, a shift from red to green to blue around the iris, a small area of violet at the top where the blue shifted back to red.

"And I thought I'd seen unique eyes when I saw Immy's and Carly's eyes for the first time." Sam says. The door opened and Lexi, Tommy and Anton walked inside.

"Hello there, Anton." The girl says, Anton seeing her right eye.

"Nicole, long time no see." Anton says.

"And this must be Tiger Eye." Nicole says.

"Call me Lexi." Lexi says.

"Okay. And what the hell happened?" Nicole says.

"The guy outside shoved me down a mountain." Lexi says. "I don't think I will be working for a while." She says.

 **A few hours later…**

"And I hate myself." Trevor mutters, opening his eyes as he heard a familiar Bravado Buffalo S pull up, Benson walking over to him.

"So you should after what you've done, you some bitch." Benson says, pulling Trevor up by his shirt.

"Piss off, Benson! That was an accident what happened to Lexi!" Trevor shouts, Benson handcuffing him.


	5. Trying to Start a New Life

Ashley opened her eyes the next morning as she heard the bathroom door close before hearing Carly throwing up. She rolled over and placed her head onto Clint's chest, waking him up a little.

"Go check on her, I'm guessing?" Clint says.

"No. I was just thinking that's all." Ashley says.

"About us… and kids?" Clint says.

"Yeah I was." Ashley says.

The two got out of bed a while later, seeing Carly eating breakfast and drinking herbal tea, Johnny lightly hugging her afterwards.

"You okay?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Carly says, Ashley looking for some coffee and not finding any.

"Don't tell me that you got rid of the coffee?" Ashley asks.

"No caffeine in this house, Trickster." Johnny says.

"You fucking serious?! There's no coffee?! How the fuck am I meant to get through the day?!" Tommy says, peering over the top of the couch.

"No coffee equals cranky Tommy." Clint says, Tommy throwing a pillow at him. "Easy, pal!" He says.

"Tommy, it's not nice to throw pillows at your best friend." Lexi says, resting her head onto Tommy's chest. The door to the guest bedroom opened, Sam asking Carly where her handcrafted knives are.

"One was buried in Ivory's knee yesterday, I almost slit his throat with the other." Carly says, Sam finding the one that Carly tried to kill Ivory with.

"Those hormones sending you crazy already? Watch out people!" Jake says.

"How the hell did you find out?" Carly asks.

"I heard you throwing up and I put A and B together." Jake says.

Carly rested her head against Johnny, Jack trying to touch her but Carly swatted his hand away, Jack whimpering like a misbehaving child.

"Told ya she's still mad." Johnny says.

"Hormones are going crazy." Jake says.

"Can I slap him?" Ashley asks.

"Why would you want to slap me?" Jack says, thinking Ashley is mad at him too.

"Because you haven't been very helpful." Ashley says.

"Sabotaging the condoms was a bad idea but how was I supposed to know Carly was taking antibiotics for an ear infection and that they screw up birth control pills?" Jack says.

"Can I bash him?" Lexi asks.

"Metal plate in my head, Lexi. Skull fracture after being shot." Jack says, startling Lexi as she had not known that.

"Holy shit, how did that happen?" Lexi asks.

"Deal gone wrong at the docks." Jack says.

"Two of my ribs once broke really bad. They had to become metal ribs." Lexi says.

"Assassination job?" Carly asks.

"Yeah a full day job and that how I met this Swedish bitch over here." Lexi says. Anton started to laugh as he remember how he and Lexi used to be like when they first met.

 **7 years ago…**

Lexi was pretending to be the bodyguard of someone, Tammy, that her father needed her to assassinate. They had just pulled out outside the hotel and she and Tammy got out. When Lexi looked down the street she saw a man stick a hand into his coat pocket. Lexi, not liking the way this guy looked, threw her phone at his head, sending him to the ground.

"Anton!" Tammy exclaimed as Anton sat up rubbing his head. "Anton is part of my team, you psycho!" Tammy says.

"Yeah, well newsflash, I don't like the look of his face. I don't like the looks of your face!" Lexi says pointing to Anton as she said the last part.

"And who the fuck are you?" Anton demanded fixing the collar of his man coat.

"I'm the fucking person that's going to cut your dick off and glue to the fucking middle of your forehead! That's who the fuck I am!" Lexi says.

"You wouldn't dare!" Anton says.

"You gonna cry, you little Swiss fucking pussy?" Lexi asks.

"I'm not going to cry!" Anton says.

"You're fucking crying now!" Lexi says.

"I'm not! It's so fucking hot!" Anton yells.

"Okay, Jesus. Let's just calm down okay? Lexi is my hired bodyguard for today. Be more like her." Tammy says.

"And your head fucking better have fucking not broken my phone!" Lexi says, Anton rolling his eyes at her.

 **Present time…**

"So it wasn't her a few nights ago?!" Trevor yells, pissed that he was wrong.

"Carly and Johnny have been having sex with each other for months now. You only thought it was recently because you saw blood on bedsheets and didn't ask any questions." Immy says, still sore from her first time with Franklin. Of course, her abnormally tiny height made it hurt worse, Immy having not grown since she was kidnapped and violently tortured when she was only 7.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Trevor scolded himself angrily.

"Idiocy isn't your problem, a one track mind is!" Immy says.

"That I agree with." Lexi says as she walks in. Her phone started to ring and Lexi looked at it, smiling before answering it.

"Hello father." Lexi answers.

"Lexi… my babygirl." Mr Tate says weakly.

"Father, what's going on?" Lexi asks.

"It was meant to be a simple job… but they got the better of me and poisoned me. You have to carry on… the family business, Lexi." Mr Tate says, Lexi hearing him collapse before he took his final breath.

"No father! No! No! Father don't die!" Lexi screams into the phone, crying. "I'm going to find the fucker and get revenge father!" Lexi says before hanging up. Lexi let out a scream of anger before kicking the door off it's hinges and stormed out to her Impala.

"Lexi where are you going?" Immy asks.

"Going to get revenge!" Lexi yelled back, before climbing into the Impala and spedding off.

Lexi stopped in front of Anton's apartment as he rushed outside to her, pulling her out of the car.

"Lexi-" Anton says, trying to hug her.

"No!" Lexi yelled.

"Lexi, I'm not gonna let you go and get killed!" Anton shouts, Lexi looking at him through her tear filled eyes.

"He's… he's gone. Some assholes killed him and I wanna see them dead!" Lexi cries as Anton pulled her into a hug, Lexi sobbing violently.

 **Meanwhile…**

Carly looked up as Ashley walked in, Ashley looking at her.

"Is it Lexi? Ash, what happened to her?" Carly asks.

"Dad told me that Lexi's dad just passed away." Ashley says.

Carly ran her fingers through her hair, at first thinking that because Lexi's dad was getting older that his health might've been failing… but she only thought that for a split second.

"Someone killed him." Carly says, Ashley knowing that Carly's sixth sense was going off. "I thought that for a minute, Trevor would settle down, especially after-" She says, stopping herself.

"After what?" Ashley asks.

"Trevor's fiancee K8lynn… she's pregnant too." Carly says.

"You think Trevor had someone kill Lexi's dad?" Ashley asks.

"Who else would be pissed off enough? Trevor wanted Lexi to kill Johnny and Lexi refused." Carly says, Ashley pulling her into a hug.


End file.
